


Thunderstorm

by odairsfood



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odairsfood/pseuds/odairsfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle Lightwood doesn't really have a fear.  But one thing that truly scares her the most (besides losing her family) are thunderstorms. And only one person can comfort her. Simon Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. The characters in this story all belong to Cassandra Clare and/or The Mortal Instruments Series. This story is a one shot unless if you guys want to change it into a story than I'll try to but I will be posting other fanfictions. And this is my first ever fanfiction you guys so I won't be the best I guess. So thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Sure, Isabelle Lightwood was one of the toughest youngest Nephilim in the world. She could slice any demon with her golden whip. Seduce a demon, mundane, and a downworlder with just her glamorous looks and flattering words. But what really feared her the most (besides losing her family) are thunderstorms. She hated thunderstorms. She hated how it startles her awake thinking a demon somehow broke into the Institute. But what she hated the most about thunderstorms is that she feels weak and vulnerable. All she really wanted was for Simon to be there and comfort her, embrace her, and tell his nerdy little stories to get her to sleep. Although at the same time she kind of didn’t want Simon to be there. Finding out that Simon technically cheated on her with Maia. Even though it wasn’t really a real relationship, it really hurt her inside. And she despise him for it because that meant she had feelings for him. She was suppose to make guys feel like that not the other way around.

“Oh what the hell,” Isabelle groaned while grabbing her phone to call Simon.

After a few rings Simon had picked up, “Isabelle, hey!” Hearing Simon’s exciting voice just wanted Isabelle to faint. Her heart beating rapidly.

“Simon.. uhh.. hi,” Isabelle had said trying to maintain her words but failed trying to do so. 

“So.. Why’d you call?” Simon asked. Why did she call? What did she want from him at 2:30 in the morning?

“Look Simon, I know I’m supposed to be really pissed at you right now. But I need you,” Isabelle flinched while she had explained to Simon why she had called. It was true what she had said. She just didn’t want to admit it.

“Alright. I’ll be right there,” Simon had stated. With that she hung up the phone and dropped it on her nightstand. Isabelle had this weird tingling feeling in her stomach that she had never experienced before. Knowing that Simon was actually going to come over to her room. What was she gonna say to him? Tell him that she wanted, no, needed him there to protect her because of the weather? Or even yell at him for dating another girl while they were dating? While her brain was trying to figure out what she was gonna say she heard a knock on her window. She went over and opened it.

There he was. Standing in her room wearing his nerdy grey shirt that says “Made in Brooklyn” with a mahogany jacket over it. His curly hair wet and disheveled from the pouring rain. He was grinning at her as if she was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. She didn’t know if it was possible but her heart was accelerating even more faster from before. Simon. Her Simon.

“Well you came here fast,” Isabelle said, trying not to yank him and kiss his marvelous lips of his.

“Vampire speed remember?” Of course she remembered. How could she forget? I mean he’s technically the only vampire that can walk on the streets in daylight. 

“Yeah, I remember,” Isabelle murmured.

“So.. Why did you need me?” Simon asked. Oh crap! This was the problem Isabelle had wanted to know herself. Did she want him here because of the storm? Or did she just want to yell at Simon for being a complete douchebag?

She did neither. She couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed Simon’s wrist and yanked him. Isabelle kissed Simon passionately while Simon gasped and kissed back. Her arms traveling up Simon’s arms and around his neck. Simon placed his brawny yet skinny hands on Isabelle’s hips.

Isabelle backed him up against the wall beside her window until his shoulders pressed against the wall. She curled her hand into fists on his hair. Tip toeing to reach his face to hers. Simon gasped again and Isabelle took this as a sign of encouragement and pressed her body against his body while her tongue touched his. He reciprocate and did the same.

After a moment of hot, sexy make out session she pulled back. Isabelle grinning at Simon. Simon wided eyed and shocked. “Uh.. ehr... uhm.. wow!” Simon finally sputtered. Isabelle’s grin grew wide. 

Isabelle playing with his jacket strings said, “Why are you so shocked? It’s not like we haven’t done this before.”

“It’s just.. well I thought that.. that you were going to yell at me or something,” Simon blushed.

Isabelle cringed at that. She knew what he meant. He thought she was gonna go all crazy on him and scold him for being a jerk. Before she could say anything a big thunder roared making the house vibrate. Isabelle yelped while clinging on to Simon.

Simon grabbed her out of reflex and understood why she wanted him there. “Oh, that’s right! You’re afraid of thunder,” Simon said.

At that, Isabelle looked up at him immediately. “How.. how did you know that?” Isabelle asked.

“Well, you never really told me. But whenever when I was around you during a storm, you would jump and look around if anyone was near you.”

Isabelle did not know that Simon payed so much attention to her. In fact, she thought he didn’t really care about her because of the whole Maia dating thing. So, she just laid down in bed and asked, “Well? Aren’t you going to join me?” With that Simon climbed on her bed and wrapped his arms around Isabelle. While Isabelle put her hand on his chest.

Simon moved his hand up to Isabelle’s hair and stroked it. “Look I’m really sorry about what happened between you and I. I was just confused on who I...”

“Shhh...” Isabelle interrupting him by putting her index finger on his lips. “Let’s not talk about this right now. We can talk tomorrow morning.”

Then all of the sudden another big roar made the Institute vibrate Isabelle clutching onto Simon. “It’s okay,” Simon reassured her, “I’ll protect you.”

Complete silence washed over now. They were still both awake. Simon tried again “All I’m saying is,” Simon continued “that everything I did was a huge mistake. I shouldn’t have done that to you. And I’m really sorry on what I’ve done. Okay, I admit it. I did have feelings for Maia and I had feelings for you too. And I still do! I’m over Maia now. You’re the one that I cared about. You were always the one. It just took me awhile to figure it all out. And when I did that’s when I realized.”

“Realized what?” Isabelle asked looking up at Simon.

“That’s when I realized that I am in love with you..” Simon admitted.

Isabelle was speechless. She felt another tingling feeling in her stomach. She too was in love with him. She just didn’t want to admit it.

Simon was looking down at her and said, “Isabelle Lightwood, I love you.”

At that Isabelle kissed him. And said, “And I love you.”


End file.
